Candy
by Small Bombs
Summary: Little Ange stared blankly at him, dumbfounded once again. He truly was a strange, strange man. AmaAnge, oneshot.


_Note: This story__ was written and published before episode 6 was translated._

* * *

"Ange."

She flinched— She always flinched at the sound of Eva's voice. It brought bad news every single time it rang, so her body shrank against her own will when she heard it, like some sort of defense mechanism, acquired after years of dealing with her aunt.

"Look over here, child." Eva's hand grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around. Three men were standing there. "Since you somehow managed to get rid of your last three bodyguards, I hired some new ones for your protection. Make sure you behave this time, ok?"

Ange sighed. For Eva, the word protect and imprison had the same meaning. She still bowed her head, though, just like her aunt had taught her, and the three men answered by moving their heads slightly.

"Good, good."

* * *

"You used to be so cute, Ange-san~" Amakusa sang. "When we first met you were wearing this pink summer dress and two pigtails— of course, you still have those. I kind of wish you had kept using cute dresses too..."

Ange chuckled and rolled her eyes, but played along— talking to Amakusa was surprisingly soothing sometimes, and it wasn't like they had anything better to do in the middle of that traffic jam.

"I'm assuming that means I'm not cute anymore, then." He just grinned lewdly, flashing his white teeth for a few seconds.

"Well miss, once girls get out of puberty you stop calling them 'cute' and use more appropriate terms, if you catch my drift"

"Spare me your cheap flirting techniques, Amakusa." He snickered. "Why do you remember so well how I looked, anyway?"

"... Don't look at me like that. I had never had such a young client, so you left a strong impression on me."

Ange nodded. She didn't remember exactly how old she was back then, but, in her memories, Amakusa was this really, really big man that was probably even taller than her father. Of course he was still tall now— taller than her at least, but the fact that she didn't have to look all the way up to the sky to look him in the eye anymore constantly reminded her of how long it had been since those short weeks he worked as her bodyguard.

"So that's why you were so nice to me back then, too?"

"Well, that, and you were the gloomiest kid I had ever met. I felt sorry for you."

Blunt as always. She was too used to it to be offended, though, and just sighed.

"Gloomy, huh..."

* * *

"Ange-sama!"

"Ange-sama! Wait!"

Darn it— she had managed to get this far...

No matter how many times she ran away, Ange would always come back to Eva in the end— Because where would she run to, with no family, no friends and no money? As young as she was, Ange was fully aware of her situation: There was no way to escape Eva's claws, not yet.

Still, she needed to hide from time to time, just for a few moments of peace and solitude to keep her sanity— no bodyguards monitoring her every move, ready to report anything unusual to her aunt, every suspicious move...

So... just for a bit...

Turn here, jump the stairs— the floor is always slippery there...

That was her only advantage: She knew that building like the palm of her hand. But she was still smaller, and therefore, slower than her hunters— And she could hear them getting closer and closer already, their shoes clacking ominously against the floor.

That… was it. They would catch her and take her back to that suffocating room, wouldn't they?

Panting, she stopped running, chest tight with anger and frustration.

It was always the same. What was she thinking? A mere child like her couldn't possibly win against fully grown men— It was useless.

"...!"

Then, suddenly everything was dark. She only managed to let out a gasp— Her mouth was covered by something large and warm and so were her legs and arms before she could even figure out what was going on.

"Mmhn!" Ange twisted her body as much as she could, growling like a small, wild animal until the hand that was on her mouth covered her face almost completely.

"Shh... They'll find us if you're too noisy."

"...! ?"

Ange stopped moving then, not because of her abductor's instructions, but because she recognized that voice. Of course... she had only heard two people behind her during the chase, so that meant...

"Ugh... I lost her..."

"She's faster than she looks."

"Let's split then. You can take the first floor, and... Dammit, where the hell is that kid Amakusa?"

"He just left without a word— This is why I hate rookies."

Ange heard a snort above her.

"'Rookie'" He repeated scornfully as soon as the guards left. "I'm half their age and I bet I have more experience at this than both of them together, I'll tell you that."

Even though he let her go, she didn't answer, too confused to talk just yet. She was so used to cold, silent guards, that it felt like, for a few seconds, she had entered some bizarre parallel universe. For a guard to talk to her— heck, even _help_ her...

Could it be a trap?

She had been tricked by Eva so many times that she couldn't help but suspect— What if this was another one of her tasteless pranks? Had she ordered that man to befriend her just to get her in trouble and betray her trust later?

Amakusa noticed Ange's sudden hostility and backed off, raising his hands.

"Hey there. Don't give me that look. I won't tell your aunt or anything."

"Why did you help me?"

Amakusa smiled, amused. She sure could glare, for someone so small.

"If I'm honest, I don't really know. After all that effort it took you to escape our surveillance and get this far, I couldn't just let those guys catch you so easily. It would've been boring, you know?"

"Boring?" Ange blinked. What the heck was wrong with this guy? Didn't he realize that his job was on jeopardy now that he had helped her escape? "Eva... Eva will fire you if she finds out about this."

"Oh. And you will tell her?"

He offered her a kind smile that broke her defenses a little— but she couldn't let her guard down just yet. She had been betrayed by adults too many times already.

"Sh... She'll know anyway. The other guards will tell her I escaped and when they notice that you're gone too... They'll either think you're a bad guard or figure out that you helped me, and then she'll fire you." He tilted his head, silver bangs revealing a raised eyebrow.

"Huh. You really think things through, for someone so young."

"... I'm used to it. I need to plan everything every time I run away."

There was a short pause.

Then, Amakusa reached for Ange's head, just to pat it softly.

* * *

"I kind of wanted to hug you, too, but then I would've been fired for a completely different reason."

"Like I'd let you. My dad used to tell me to never let unknown grown men get too close to me, you know." Ange's fingers were playing with one of her red locks, smiling a bit at the memory of her father. "You know what he said to me? 'Kick them right between the legs and then scream really loud lolicoooon'... or something like that."

Amakusa laughed loudly.

"I think your old man and I would've hit it off. I'll remember to tell that to my daughter someday."

The idea of Amakusa being a father made Ange snort against her will— and she received an undignified sound from her bodyguard.

* * *

"So, where do you want to go?"

It was weird hearing that question after years of receiving orders and directions.

"I... I want somewhere quiet where I can think..."

"Oh, don't do that to me, Ange-san. I'm not risking my neck here to get you out of your room just so you can hide in another one."

Well, he was making a good point. It was a once in a lifetime chance— successfully escaping her guards AND receiving help from one of them? Not something that would happen twice, specially since Amakusa's job was on the line now. Maybe for once, she could try and do something different.

"But... I don't know where to go..."

"I'm new to this city, so I can't really recommend any places. You've lived here for years, right?"

"Yes, but..."

"I know." Amakusa quickly patted her head again, almost as if he couldn't help it. "I guess we could walk around and look... A park or an arcade will do..."

"... Arcade?"

That word unlocked one of her many dear memories: A fun place. A place she visited when she was even younger, with her father, mother and even her brother.

"I... I know an arcade. Follow me."

"Heh... Your wishes are my command." Amakusa bowed and Ange quickly turned around, feeling her cheeks grow a little hot.

The two of them easily got lost in the crowd, her little feet guiding her through a path she was only beginning to remember. From time to time, Ange looked behind nervously, expecting Eva's cold hands trapping her wrist, or her guards' disapproving frowns— However, the only person she would see was Amakusa, who looked around them relaxed, quietly following her like a shadow.

As they crossed some streets and parks, Ange started to notice how much had that city changed during the years. She still could recognize some landmarks from her childhood that were still there, though: That school with the funny elephant slide, that weird antiques store her mother liked to visit sometimes, and...

... It still existed.

That small arcade that contained so many memories of hers— Kyrie's warm smile when she won a plushy in one of the games and gave it to her, Rudolf playing and thoroughly failing at winning any points while Ange scored a new high score in the same machine...

It was like she had, for a few moments, traveled back in time, to those happy days with her family. She could almost see them entering and walking around the place while they watched her play at her heart's content.

"Here."

"Huh...? Ah...!"

She quickly took the handkerchief he offered, wiping a few warm tears off her face.

"It can't possibly be that bad, now can it? The games are a little outdated, but old school is always a good thing" Ange shook her head, smiling.

"No... It isn't. I had lots of fun here..." She gave a nostalgic look at the machines. "I don't have any coins though."

"Well, I have some money here right now, Ange-san. Maybe we should try playing some of those, though I get the feeling that half of them don't even work anymore—"

"... Why are you being so nice to me?"

Amakusa raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"This is the fifth time you ask me that, miss." But Ange was still staring at him, demanding an answer. "I told you, hell if I know. I just feel like it. Stop thinking so much." That was almost impossible for her, though.

"You're a weird guy."

"And, with all due respect, you're a weird little girl. Now act like a normal one and play."

"D-don't push..."

It was as dark and cramped as she remembered, but the lights of the games seemed to give it life, along the laughs and cries of some children playing in the back. The owner of the store just eyed them curiously, and Ange couldn't blame him— He was probably wondering why such an elegant little girl and a man in a suit would visit his modest arcade.

"Ah... This is..." One of the machines shone attractively and displayed various characters moving across the screen— It looked familiar... too familiar, actually. "I know this game..."

It took only one button to display the high score list.

"Oh?"

The first name: Ushiromiya Ange.

"Well, that's impressive. I don't think I ever got that high in any of my games…"

Ange turned around, a petulant smile on her lips.

"Want to play?"

"Heeeh..." Amakusa grinned as well, reminding her of a little boy for a second. "You're on."

* * *

"Hahaha!"

"You're a bastard."

"Because, Ange-san…! The face you made when I beat you the first time… and the second time… and then the…"

"I get it already" Amakusa kept teasing her in silence with a smug grin, though. "I hadn't played for so long, it was only natural that I wasn't as good as I used to be..."

"Fufu, whatever you say~" He used that mocking tone— the one he knew ticked her off, and, as expected, he earned himself one of Ange's trademark glares.

"Tch. For someone who claims to be a gentleman you sure went hard on me."

"Well, knowing you, you would've noticed if I had let you win. And arcade games are for boys anyway, so you shouldn't feel bad for…"

"Says the guy that couldn't beat my high score."

His lower lip twitched.

"Guh… Well... I still beat you six times."

* * *

"..."

"You'll never talk to me again, now?"

"... Let's try that game over there."

"Heh… you're starting to show your true colors, Ange-san~"

"Sh... shut up... Let's..."

"Let's stop fighting." He patted her head again and she glared at him, her pride too hurt for her to let go of the issue so easily. "Just pick a game we can play together, now will you?"

"Fine..."

She looked around, scanning all the familiar lights and drawings on the machines. Most games were for one player only or for two players competing against each other, so she didn't exactly have many choices. Fighting games, sports, Pacman...

"Ah!"

"W... what's wrong?"

"Tha... That's...!"

"That?" Amakusa raised an eyebrow. "That's just an UFO catcher."

But Ange ran to it, heart beating in her ears. She remembered again— those colors and sounds and her brother's triumphant laugh when he managed to get her the prize he wanted...!

"Ah... Uh..."

And just like every single one of her memories, the joy of reliving the moment only lasted a few seconds before being replaced by sorrow, lips trembling as she stopped half way.

"... You're doing it again, Ange-san."

But she couldn't help it— though she mourned her family daily, that place brought her so many precious memories with such intensity, that her chest felt oppressed, heavy with anguish, as if she hadn't cried for her family for years.

"Hey, now." Amakusa kneeled by her side, offering her his handkerchief again while courteously hiding her from the kids around them. "So this is where your parents used to take you?" She nodded, trying to keep her sobs as quiet as she could. "They must've been great people if you cry this much for them..."

"They... they were..."

"... Even if it's been years since they died." He finished.

Those words sounded awfully familiar.

"W... what do you mean?" He didn't answer right away, as if trying to find the right words.

"It seems to me that you cling to their memories little too much, Ange-san. But that's what they are: Memories. You shouldn't forget them, but you shouldn't live for them either— What I'm trying to say is… Maybe it's time you stop looking behind you and focus on what's ahead."

Her expression changed from sadness to anger in a flash. Of course those words sounded familiar: She had heard them so many times from many other adults as well. Leave her family behind! ? Move forward! ? That was selfish, too selfish...!

"Tha...! That's...! Y... You don't get it...!" She let out a groan of frustration, sobs forcibly interrupting her while she tried to speak "You just say that because you've never lost anyone like I did...!"

"That's a bit unfair. I know your story, Ange-san, because everyone does. You, however, don't know mine. How can you be so sure I've never lost anyone dear to me?"

"..."

Ange's expression softened slowly as she realized that he was right: She didn't know. She was so used to hear the same thing from people that had never gone through something as painful as her, that she assumed that everyone was the same— after all, every single one of her foolish counselors and psychologists would just avoid the subject when she said that to them.

"I'm, uh..."

Amakusa sighed long and hard.

"I guess all I can do for now is give you that piece of advice... and food."

"... Huh?"

"Can't you hear it, Ange-san?"

... There was indeed a soft growl coming from somewhere— her tummy, to be specific. Ange hugged her stomach, as if trying to quiet down those embarrassing sounds, but they only got louder.

"Not again... It's not even lunch yet..."

"Who cares? Let's eat something, my treat."

"I can't. Eva said I shouldn't eat anything between meals. Didn't she tell you?" He shrugged and guided her to a crane machine full of candy.

"Yeah, well... you hate Eva, right?"

That was a question that only had one correct answer.

"Yes. She killed my family."

"... Well..." He looked up for a moment before he snapped his fingers "...She made me cut my hair. Let's get back at her."

Ange stared blankly at him, dumbfounded once again. He truly was a strange, strange man.

"So, would you do me the honor, little miss?"

And as she received a couple of coins from him, she decided that maybe she could like this strange man.

* * *

"I think I could be a pretty cool dad myself."

"So you want to adopt me now? Though I guess you could, at least with your age..."

"Wha... J... Just how old do you think I am...?"

"Heh. I wonder..." Ange sat down on a bench and stretched her legs, sighing as her muscles ached for some movement. Spending a whole day in a car could be as exhausting as walking for hours.

"Don't get too comfortable. We're leaving soon."

"I know..."

It was still hard though, especially with that warm, orange sun embracing her like a blanket. They had spent too long in that last city, getting in and out of messed up traffic jams, and they would have to travel at night to get to the next town. Thankfully, they were able to stop at that small gas station in the middle of the road to rest, if only for a few minutes.

"You know..." She looked at the floor, eyes heavy. "We were pretty lucky that day. I still can't believe Eva fell for that dumb story we made up..."

"Well, she was too busy being angry at those other two guys for letting you escape to think things through, I guess." He shamelessly stretched his entire body, ignoring the people around them that gave him a disapproving look "I ended up as some sort of hero for her since I was the only one that managed to 'find' you, too... She figured it all out fast enough though."

"Maybe if you hadn't sneaked all that candy past the other guards every day..."

"Well, those were probably the edgiest missions I had while working for you. The snipers were too busy aiming at Eva to pay attention to a pigtailed brat." Ange smiled bitterly and clenched her fists.

"I wish Eva were still here, then. They wouldn't be aiming at me now."

"Funny you say that. It's the life you chose to live, Ange-san. Don't you remember?"

Ange looked up, a bit surprised by the change in his voice. He still looked relaxed and even yawned, but she was sure— he had sounded annoyed, if not frustrated.

"You're still saying that, after all these years, huh...? You don't get it, Amakusa. You were asking for the impossible." He sighed for the umpteenth time that day and scratched his head.

"I don't understand it because I always try to live the present, not the past, Ange-san."

"Well, you're a fool."

"But I'm happier, aren't I?"

She couldn't argue with that.

"You said you've lost people dear to you in the past." He only answered with a shrug. "Have you forgotten about them?"

"... I haven't. I don't obsess over them, no matter how tragic or mysterious their deaths were, though. And I'm talking about deaths that, many times, were my responsibility, too."

"Well... I'm not like you. I need to find the truth about my family—"

"They're dead, little miss." He was trying to be as blunt and hurtful as possible— trying to get through that thick skull of hers. "It's been 12 years since then, and they still are. And you've spent every bitter year mourning them and cursing your life. If you'd just let go, you could live a better one. A longer one, too—"

"Now you really sound like a dad. Are you sure you aren't older than you say...?"

"Ah-ah-ah." He interrupted her poor attempt at changing the subject, though, waving his finger in front of her nose. "Don't dodge the bullet, Ange-san."

"... My mind is set."

Amakusa just smiled. He didn't seem sad— but resigned to something only he knew.

"Fine, then. The deal was that I would take you safely to Rokkenjima. Nothing more, nothing less than that."

"... Thank you."

She still felt uneasy— something told her there was something more to those words than she thought. There was no point in doubting Amakusa, though. He was the only tangible being willing to help her right now, so she didn't have much of choice but to trust him.

"I guess once again you'll only take one of my two offerings, huh..."

"Wha..."

She felt something fall on her lap and then a big hand roughly brushing the top of her head.

It was a brightly colored chocolate tablet.

"Idiot."

Ange heard him snicker behind her, a snicker that was almost contagious. And with a small smile she took a bite.

Maybe she couldn't trust that strange man.

That didn't mean she couldn't like him, though.


End file.
